


Tommy's missing

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: It was a week till the festival and Wilbur was ready, so ready. He was finally going to see that bastard Jschlatt blow the fuck up. Manburg would be gone forever, the thought of it made him smile but there was something else, just a little bit deeper, but he paid it no mind. No matter how he feels Manburg is going down.But as the festival gets closer and closer, he noticed something strange. Everything was going according to plan, shouldn’t someone try to stop him?Hey, where’s Tommy?Tommy goes missing and Wilbur freaks out a little.
Relationships: Family dynamics - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	Tommy's missing

You know what, who gives a fuck. He can’t do anything so why does it matter. Fuck Pogtopia, he’s leaving.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was a week till the festival and Wilbur was ready, so ready. He was finally going to see that bastard Jschlatt blow the fuck up. Manburg would be gone forever, the thought of it made him smile but there was something else, just a little bit deeper, but he paid it no mind. No matter how he feels Manburg is going down. 

But as the festival gets closer and closer, he noticed something strange. Everything was going according to plan, shouldn’t someone try to stop him?

Hey, where’s Tommy?

Wilbur expected him to try to stop him, and he did at first. So where is he now? 

He shouldn’t talk to the enemy but he needed to know what Tommy was up to, he didn’t want him warning everyone after all. So he went to go see Tubbo, but here’s the strange bit, Tubbo hasn’t seen him either.

Okay, Wilbur needs to find him right now.

He went to everyone, and that means everyone, well everyone except Tommy. He even called Phil, just in case. 

Fuck he has to find him because he knows about the plan, well that’s the reason he tells himself. 

By the time the festival actually came, he didn’t even care, it didn’t fucking matter anymore. Where the Fuck is his little brother.

What if he’s hurt? Or stuck in some cave somewhere, oh god that wouldn’t be good he’s claustrophobic. What if he’s trapped and he starves to death, or maybe he got kidnapped oh god please no-

“Wilbur snap out of it!” 

“Huh? Schlatt what are you doing here? I thought you were at the festival.”

“No dude the festival ended hours ago, are you okay? Why are you crying”

Oh, he was crying?

“Uh yeah... I’m fine”

“You sure? You don’t look fine”

This doesn’t fucking matter he has to find Tommy.

“Uh yeah, whatever have you seen Tommy?”

“No, Wilbur I think you should take a break, when was the last time you slept?”

“Oh my god, who gives a shit Schlatt! Tommy’s missing! What if he’s in pain or scared or-or-or FUCK”

“Wilbur Tommy will be okay, we’ll find him, but you need to take care of yourself, Did you eat anything today?”

“WHO CARES SCHLATT!”

“Okay, so that’s a no. Have you eaten anything in the past week!?”

“... Tommy is missing… I don’t have time”

“Wilbur you have to eat… at least drink something”

“Schlatt, what if he’s hurt, what if he never respawns again and and and he’s stuck in some cold empty place and and I was so mean to him Schlatt I need to find him”

“It’s okay we’ll all find him together I swear. We’ll take turns, go eat then go to bed, I’ll search this area.”

And in that moment there was no Manburg, no Pogtopia, no SMP, only a group of friends.


End file.
